Partials/Updates/2017 September 12th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_September_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:599292| September]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 12}}|this link.}} Summer 2017 Event * End of Summer 2017 Event. Seasonal *Start of Fall 2017 *End of Early Summer 2017 & Mid-Summer 2017. **Yukata CG implemented during Early&Mid Summer is still around Limited-time CGs The following girls have new/returning Seasonal CG: * Yukata CG ** ** ** ** ** ** * Big Sight CG ** *Returning Yukata CG ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Returning Mackerel Pike Festival CG ** & Seasonal Voices 2nd Remodel *Second Upgrade: **Requires level 85+ *** Requires a and ****Does not need any of the above for converting back and forth between the two forms (see below) ****However requires to be level 90+ to remodel back into Mk. II from Mk. II Mod.2. *** No Stock Equipment ***'Additional Info & Mechanics''' ****Night Carrier (CV(N)) ****Able to attack during Night Battle without a Night Operation Aviation Personnel *****Requires F6F-3N, F6F-5N, and/or TBM-3D minimum to at least trigger a normal Attack during Night Battle. ****Has Very high Firepower. ****However has Lower Aircraft Capacity and Distribution than and her Mk. II mod.2 Form. ****Medium Attack Range. *Third Upgrade: **Requires level 85+ ***Converted from Saratoga Mk.II. ****Does not require Blueprint nor Prototype Flight Deck Catapult. ***No Stock Equipment ***'Additional Info & Mechanics' ****Armored Carrier (CV(B)) *****Unable to attack during Night Battle unless equipped with a Night Aircraft AND Night Operation Aviation Personnel. *****Cannot equip Jet-powered Fighter-Bombers. ****Lower Firepower (-10) compared to her Standard Mk.II. ****However has very high and balanced Aircraft Capacity and Distribution. Also, can attack while being moderately damaged. Permanent CG * PERMANENT CG for ** New Aircraft Carrier Mechanics *All Aircraft Carriers (CV, CVL, CVB) are now able to utilize a special Cut-In attack during Day Battle, depending on the types of Aircraft equipped. **Certain Abyssal Aircraft Carriers (Ex. Wo-class Flagship Kai are able to utilize this as well. *Certain Aircraft Carriers who are specialized for Night Battle (Saratoga Mk.II) or general Aircraft Carriers equipped with Night Aircraft/Special Equipment are able to utilize a Cut-In attack during Night Battle depending on the types of Aircraft equipped. Construction * and are now craftable via LSC. ** can be constructed using a Carrier Recipe (Ex. 4000/2000/5000/7000/20), using any Flagship. ***Duplicate Copies are available. ** can be constructed using a Carrier Recipe (Ex. 4000/2000/5000/7000/20), only by using or as Flagship. ***Duplicate Copies are available. Equipment TBF 256 Card.png| TBF TBM-3D 257 Card.png| TBM-3D Night Operation Aviation Personnel 258 Card.png| Night Operation Aviation Personnel Night Operation Aviation Personnel + Skilled Deckhands 259 Card.png| Night Operation Aviation Personnel + Skilled Deckhands F6F-5 206 Card.png|F6F-5 F4U-1D 233 Card.png|F4U-1D F6F-3N 254 Card.png|F6F-3N F6F-5N 255 Card.png|F6F-5N Equipment *All equipment can be obtained via the new quests. ** ** ** ** Now Obtainable *Equipment previously exclusive to ranking can now be obtained via Akashi's Arsenal or new quests. ** ** ** ** Akashi's Improvement Arsenal *'The following equipment are improvable with certain girl's help. ** ** class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } New Quests or as flagship with 1 Light Cruiser and 2 Destroyers in your main fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 300 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = First, '''pick between' or NEXT pick between or |Note = Requires: Bd1 and A19 }} or Furniture Fairy |Note = Requires: D17, Bd5 }} or as flagship, 1 Light Cruiser, 2 Destroyers with 2 additional ships to world 5-5, 6-2 and obtain S-rank victories at the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 700 / 700 |Rewards_Items = First, choice between or Skilled Crew Member or Second, choice between or |Note = Requires: A80, Bd2 }} as flagship to world 6-5 and obtain S-rank at the boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 1000 |Rewards_Items = First, choice between or or Second, choice between Reinforcement Expansion or or Skilled Crew Member |Note = Requires: B105 and B91 }} in your inventory. Have a ★max and equipped in the first slot of the secretary ship, scrap two and two ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 100 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: A80 and F8 }} in your inventory. Have a equipped in the first slot of the secretary ship, scrap two and two . ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 100 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: F34 and F61 }} in your inventory. Have a ★max and equipped in the first slot of the secretary ship, scrap two and two ※Equipment must be unlocked. ※Consumes all the resources and equipment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 100 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: F61 and B105 }} }} New Furniture Wallpaper= Nagatsuki's wallpaper.png|Nagatsuki's Wallpaper *Nagatsuki's Wallpaper |-|Floor= Nagatsuki's floor.png|Nagatsuki's Floor * Nagatsuki's Floor |-|Window= Nagatsuki's Autumn window.png|Nagatsuki's Autumn Window * Nagatsuki's Autumn Window |-|Chest= Tsukiyomi's phonograph.png|Tsukiyomi's Phonograph * Tsukiyomi's Phonograph ** 「月夜海」Moonlit Sea